


В начале было слово

by Danny_R



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Love/Hate, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Нужно быть осторожнее, связывая свою душу с чьей-то другой кровавым магическим ритуалом, но кто всерьез задумывается об этом в двадцать лет? Побочные эффекты проявятся позже, гораздо позже. Если, конечно, конец света можно считать побочным эффектом.





	В начале было слово

«Кого бы ты спас, меня или вселенную?»

Боже, сколько пошлости было в этом вопросе! Ник с удовольствием бы проблевался, будь он на сто процентов настоящим, но проекция не может блевать и сдохнуть от стыда тоже не может, к великому сожалению. 

Конечно, Константин выберет тебя, неблагодарная тупая ведьма! Он так отчаянно ненавидит вселенную, что предпочел бы ей даже свой грязный носок, но врёт, сука, первоклассно: с влажными глазами, хрипящим голосом и подрагивающими руками. 

Константин вообще умеет только две вещи: лгать и трахаться. И то, и другое настолько самозабвенно, что остальное внезапно перестает иметь значение. Ник знает как никто другой: он сначала отпустил в лапы этого проходимца свою женщину, а потом и себя тоже отпустил, не заметив как. Но ничего, они тогда были молоды, неприлично, преступно молоды и учились друг у друга всему, что получалось впитать, поэтому Ники, старый-добрый Ники, тоже умеет врать. 

Ник врёт о любви, и Джон верит. Сопротивляется изо всех сил, его тошнит от мысли, что между ними... Что где-то между тем великим – как он вдолбил в свою чугунную башку – чувством между ним и Затанной по-прежнему существует этот подонок. Что на самом деле их никогда не было двое. Что в самые страстные ночи, даже когда Ника давно не было в живых, он залезал в их постель, по-хозяйски развалившись на простынях.

Затанна, в отличие от Джона, не верит. Потому что любит. Не Джона и не Ника. Не Дика Грейсона, не отца и не брата. Она любит весь мир. Она, рожденная быть ведьмой, может изменять его по своему желанию одними словами. Как же можно не любить своё дитя? 

Её любовь безгранична. Как солнечный свет и полночная тень. Она любит даже то, что ненавидит всей душой. 

Ненависть Ника чиста. Как кристально белая, ослепительная вспышка сверхновой. Её можно перепутать с любовью. Или это любовь можно перепутать с ненавистью? 

Казалось бы, путать уже нечего - Вселенной пришёл конец, остались только они трое на пепелище разрушенной цивилизации. 

Трое: любовь, ненависть и ложь. Одинаковые, как разбивающиеся друг о друга зеркала. Созидающие и разрушающие. Готовые низвергнуть старый мир в прах и зажечь искру нового.

Они хотели бы сбежать в разные стороны, но, увы, неразличимы и неразлучны навеки. 

Им, проклятым друг другом так сложно понять, где любовь и где ненависть просто потому, что и то, и другое всего лишь слова. 

В начале было слово, и это слово было ложью.


End file.
